


Soul heros.

by Mrwritterperson



Series: SH [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Above ground AU, Post genocide-pacifist, frisk is diffrent from Frisk, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrwritterperson/pseuds/Mrwritterperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world post Genocide-Pacifist. ONe man is chosen to save humanity from its end. With the help of his friends...<br/>Patience<br/>Bravery<br/>Perserverance<br/>Kindness<br/>And Integrity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the annoying cut offs, copy paste messed up again Q_Q

Dark moonlight filled the corridors. A child sit there, beside them, a sniper rifle. He reached over and took the gun, and aimed it so the scope was on a purple shirted human. Standing on the soft grass the human stood, who knows what she could be doing.  
"Some people have different views of justice." He muttered to himself. "But this is mine." And he pulled the trigger. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and he was knocked out.  
  
Suddenly, he had awoken in what seemed to be a jail, music could be heard from outside. Examining himself, his gun was gone, he still had his brown jeans, leather coat, and cowboy hat though. He stood up, and walked towards a small window, barely visible, he could see a parade going on.  
"Goddammit! The parade wasn't canceled?" He threw down his hat. Sighing, he sat down on a small, stone bench. "'The extermination of monsters was such a great event in our lives'" He mocked what someone had once said on the news. "'That frisk chick totally saved us all.'" He picked up his cowboy hat and put it back on. "It sickens me. All of this non-sense." He walked over to the jail bars and kicked at the door, surprisingly, it was unlocked and no guards were in sight. He ran upstairs, no one there either. His gun was also there. Picking up the sniper, he left the jail house.   
The beautiful lights of the city, were completely in the way. He had a job to complete and little time to do it in. He jumped onto the parade float, it was solid black, frisk stood up. "Do you think this is a game to me?" She told him. "Because it is." She smiled. "And IM the player." She took out a knife. "What are you? Some kind of monster in disguise? Trying to hide from my knife?"  
"No. But I am the one who's gonna end this!"  
"Bring it." She rushed him, he stepped to the side, however she still managed to leave a cut. Aiming, the man knew he had a disadvantage here. She walked, very slowly, then he shot. And she was gone. She re-apeared behind him, and stabbed deep into his back. "Weak." She kicked him to the ground. "GUARDS! I WANT THIS ONE EXECUTED!" "Right away!" One of the guards said, grabbing him, just as he passed out from blood loss.

 

He awoke, in a white room. It looked oddly familer. In front of him were seven coffins. One was labeled, "Dallas" that was his name. The coffin with a blue heart opened first. A young lady in a tutu, wearing ballet shoes sat up inside of it. "Dallas? You came back?" She said, the coffin next to her, it had an orange heart on it, opened. A boy, tough looking, with a bandana and golves rose out from it.  
"Back with us? Back in the afterlife?" He said, the coffin next to him, with a light blue heart opened. A girl with a ribbon and toy knife emerged.  
"Back for more fun times?" She asked, and a coffin with a violet heart opened next to hers. A girl wearing glasses, and grasping a notebook tightly observed him.  
"Back from your mission?" And a coffin with a green heart opened next to hers. A young lady in an apron, holding a frying pan emerged.  
"Want something to eat?" Finally, the first coffin, one with a red heart opened. What emerged was a green shirted human, her eyes were red, and her smile was evil. "N o t, y e t h o n e y." And everything flashed to white.


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke again, he was on the stone cold floor, standing up he examined the new cell. No windows, or bars, not even on the door. It was a sound tight room, nothing gets in, or out, same with sound. Well nothing gets in, by nothing gets in or out without the key. On the wall was his execution date and time, and it was only a few minuets away! A few guards came in and got him, and as he approached the wood gallows, he remembered everything.

Two months ago, something had came to him in the after life, "Dallas," it spoke in a soft voice. "I shall send you back to the land of the living, to stop a new evil, I believe it is you who can carry out this mission..." It went on, but eventually, it ended like this. He had to go and assassinate frisk, for killing all the monsters and heading to the surface. It was only him this time, and it appears he has failed.

They put the rope around his neck, and they reached for the lever. A few seconds passed, why wasn't he dead yet? He looked to his side, the girl in the tutu and the man with the bandanna had killed the gaurds. frisk wasn't watching, and they ran out. They scaled the wall, and when they hit the ground, Dallas looked around. They were gone, but a revolver was left behind, it was empty. He picked it up, and began walking through the green fields. He felt as if he couldn't do this, he couldn't finish the job. He sat down, and let his hat fall to the floor. He sighed, and looked back up. Infront of him, was the lady in the tutu. "Who are you?"  
"Dallas, it's me, Luna." She bent down and picked up his hat. "Dont you remember?"  
"Not really." He sighed, "All I remember is I have a job. And I just can't carry it out."  
"That is why I was sent here. Think of it like this, a long time ago, you, me, and 4 others died in the underground. Two months ago you were sent here on your job, and I was sent to assist you, as well as Uno, but he is, well, somewhere. You have an army, of 4 more people! Dallas, we have the larger number!"  
"Good point, but I jus-" Some of frisk's guards ran up behind them, guns up and ready to fire.  
"Halt!" The first one shouted.   
"You get out of here, I got this." Dallas stood up.  
"But Dall-"  
"Run, to the mountain!" He shouted, she ran off. He drew the empty gun, and aimed it at the guards. "I'll shoot!"He warned them, but they shot anyways. The machine gun bullets flew everywhere, and he had no where to hide. He kept running and strafing, he threw his gun at one of them, they dropped their gun and he ran to get it. Holding the new found weapon, he began to fire. The guards dropped like stones, but not before sending out their guard dogs. Zombie Temmies? Okay then. They also dropped like stones, but were very fast. He almost got bit a few times. With the group down, he searched the bodies for ammo, and took the empty revolver as well. Then he ran to Mount Ebott.   
Inside, Luna and Uno waited. "Dallas!" Luna stood up, "You got weapons?"   
"Obviously, that thing was empty, but a good last resort none the less." He spun it in his hand.  
"We need a plan, leader." Uno said.  
"Leader?"  
"That's what the spirit thing told us." Uno said.  
"It looked more like a dog then a spirit." Luna mumbled.  
"Alright team. I think..." Dallas thought for a moment.  
"Hey D, the other 4 are out here somewhere, they were sent as a backup in case we needed them. We could go get them?"  
"Great idea Uno!" Dallas told him. "We'll leave at dawn." He watched the sunset over the horizon.


	3. Bullets, secrets, and reuniting.

Dawn had broke the horizon, everyone was up and rested. Dallas prepared their things, and they set off, but only to find a surprise waiting for them. "Hello, friends." frisk walked up to them. "Miss me?" A army was behind her, they were outnumbered, and by a lot. "You're kiddin' me.." Uno complained. "Why now?" Luna asked herself. "I already killed a few of your men." He raised his machine gun in one hand, and the one he salvaged from the dead soldier in the other, this requires a lot of body strength. "And I'm not afraid to end this here." The rest of them readied for battle as well. "Ahahaha, I'll be the one ending things here." She looked up, her eyes changed to a red color, blood red. She teleported away, and the army began to fire. Dallas easily took care of the 20 or so men, before frisk came from behind and back stabbed him, then threw him into the entrance to Mt. Ebbot. She cast a field of some kind around the cave entrance, blocking the others from getting in, and him from getting out. Dallas was forced to back up, near the hole to the underground, she struck, and he side stepped, she tripped and fell into the hole. But the barrier did not disapear, and a girl in a green shirt with red eyes jumped out, Chara. "So..it was really you?" Dallas said, scared of what his opponent may do. "Yes....Dallas....Do...You...Like...The...Idea...Of..Burning...In.... _hell?_ " And she ran at him, stabbing, and cutting, he took some shots at her, but none hit. "Don't you understand? You are a piece of code. Your fate is already decided." She struck him again, but instead of pain, he felt tingling, and a bunch of 0's and 9's appeared through out his body, flashing. "W-what?" "Yes, all you, and everyone but me, is a piece of code. Now die, or I'll go straight into the games code and delete you all!" She tried to strike him again, but he took her knife, and it disappeared. "What the?" "I didn't mean to do that!" He looked at his hands, they were covered in the "code". "You..are corrupt, you have a mind of your own! And you are deleting my items! how dare you, you little..." He grabbed her by the head and tossed her into the hole, the barrier broke, and 4 people crawled out of the hole. The one with glasses, the one with the frying pan, and the one with the ribbon. "Kylie! Serena! Angelia!" Uno shouted. running into the cave. "Did...you guys do it?" Kylie, the one with glasses asked. "Or atleast make progress?" Serena, the one with the frying pan inquired. "Or did you fail?" Everyone looked at Angelia. "What?" "We, survived. But, frisk wasn't Frisk, it was Chara, and she told us something, something very rather..." He broke the news to them, and they all gasped. "Hey guys, I'm gonn-" He turned to see a giant Chara balloon rise into the sky, followed by some kind of airship. "Shit..." He loaded his guns. "She just doesn't know when to stop does she?"


	4. Assault on Chara's ship.

The airship flew by them, and Dallas climbed onto the peak of Mt. Ebbot to get on, he grabbed onto a bar, and eventually pulled himself to the entrance on the back. He got in, and was surprised to see no guards, Chara must like to work by herself. Walking through, a door burst open, dead guards came out from inside, stab marks across their bodies, it was obvious the culprit. A bone flew at him, a destroyed, even more dead looking life-less Sans stood in front of him. Chara's new guard, pretty "sansational". However, he fell dead easily at the shot of a bullet, and Dallas burst into the cock pit.   
"So. You thought you could kill me, petty little corrupted piece of-" She teleported behind him. "Trash." And struck her knife into him, and kicked him to the ground, before stabbing him some more, before getting a piece of paper thrown at her. "Who the he-"  
"Us." The rest of the group stand before them, ready for a fight.   
"Well well, if it isn't the loser squad. Couldn't kill Asgore, so how can they kill me? only god knows, wait, I am the god here, so..."  
"Stop your damn monologue! Or whatever the hell that is!" Uno shouted at her. The group was stuck in place for a few seconds as Chara ran forward to stab at Uno, once un-froze, they drew their weapons. Uno ran at her, just to be thrown onto the ground, then Luna and the rest went at once, as to confuse her, but it failed horribly. They all sat on the floor, soon to bleed to death. Dallas aimed his gun, and shot one last bullet into CHara, it struck, she fell onto the controls, and the ship crashed. Somehow, they awoke back at Mt. Ebbot, alive, with no scars or wounds.   
"What the..." They all asked themselves.  
"Hey guys, Im gonna go uh, do somethin' in the cave." Dallas said, walking into the mountain. He took the machine gun, and put it up to his head, he put his finger on the trigger, and...  
.  
..  
...  
....  
......  
BANG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...?

**Author's Note:**

> frisk is diffrent from Frisk.  
> Takes place post genocide-pacifist.


End file.
